


Brake What's Broken

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft storymode
Genre: Au where it takes soren 3 years to come back, Because i honestly dont know, Forgot what ivor was called so he's just The Brewer, I dont even know what i did, I wrote this thing a while ago and didnt check things, If you feel i need a better ending u can tell me in the comments, M/M, Ok ok so, Sadness, Self-Loathing, So pls dont take it seriously, This was actually just an excercise, V sad ivor, dont hate me pls, i think, im so sorry, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Someone decides to pay an old friend a visit in 3 years.Not the best timing, he'd admit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No one is happy, im sry

"I still can't believe Soren left us, after all of our time together, right when we needed him most!" Jesse was pacing around the meeting room, after being reminded of an old friend's cowardice a while ago from Aiden. It had been a few years, but that still didn't mean it stung any less, now dwelling on the topic. "I can." Ivor huffs out as Jesse stares at him with concern from across the room. Jesse moves up to sit next to Ivor and stretches a hand out to touch his shoulder to bring the Brewer out of his deep thoughts, "Are you okay? I know you two must've been close, so do you wanna talk about-" Jesse stopped talking when he realized the Brewer had his eyes clenched and drew his hand back. Right. Too much "feelings". "I'm going to go to bed." Ivor sates grimly as he turns his back to Jesse and heads toward the stairs. He hears a murmur of "goodnight" sometime when he reached the door to his room.

After what seemed like forever he had tried to go to sleep, he's finally drifting off before he's awoken by an uneasy feeling to look beside his bed. There stood a towering, dark figure hovering over him, although he couldn't really make out any distinctions as to what it-

Purple eyes.

     Ivor feels a pang of terror strike through him before he instantly shoots up from the bed and makes a beeline for the door, not bothering to look behind him. A black, slender arm stops him. Ivor is pretty close to blacking out, at this point. He has no armour, no weapon, no _potions_ , just because of Magnus' little "stunt" a few days ago. It's taken him forever to get all of his brewing equipment back from that trench and he'd left it down stairs. He is in no position to actually try to _fight_  this thing. He needs to get away, to _survive_ , at least before he can get torn apart by this block-moving monstrosity that he'd recently found his missing friend to be so drawn to, that fool of a man. But before Ivor could actually start to freak out, it removes its head.

_Wait._

_What?_

He catches a glimpse of orange in the flickering light of a torch behind them.

It's...

 

It's him.

 

It's really him.

 

It's Soren.

 

Immediate rage fills him, "Why you little--!!" the Brewer hurtles toward the disguised Architect in a blinding blur of fury, knocking them both into the ground with a loud thud. "What on EARTH do you think you're DOING?!" silence. Ivor bristled at the unresponsive quiet, "You freaking _jerk_!" he snaps the redhead back and forth by the shoulders, arms locking up in anger. Suddenly, a calm hand is placed on Ivor's arm, now uncovered from the black fabric of the ender suit. For a moment, everything softens at the unexpected contact, he only hesitates to slow his thrashings before Ivor is left gently panting above Soren, waiting for an answer. "You really are hotheaded, aren't you?" Soren speaks up, causing Ivor to flinch ever so slightly before he's grumbling as he begrudgingly gets up. Crossing his arms, Ivor makes his way to the window, looking out.

"What are you doing here?" he asks with venom dripping in his tone, before spitting out, "and take that stupid thing off." throwing a look over his side to half of the costume still hanging off of Soren to make his point. Indifferently shrugging off a sleeve, Soren takes a step forward, reaching his hand out to Ivor and opening his mouth to speak, but he's cut off.

"So you think you can just waltz right in here after leaving me alone for a few years and act like nothing ever happened-" he paused, "Us. Leaving _us_." it wasn't a question, more of a statement which had Soren backpedaling for an answer, "Um, yes, well, you see...you see, I came to see you." Ivor, visibly flinching this time, tilted his head back to stare at him in surprise, "What?" Soren caught the disbelief in his friend's eyes, alarming him to explain further quickly. "Yes, I, uh, I realize that my performance back then with the wither storm had not been appropriate... And I just wanted to say...I'm sorry."

Something flashes through the Brewer's eyes, "Sorry?" he snaps, " _'Sorry'_ doesn't cut it when your entire team, _your only friends left_ , are put in danger time and time again with a coward in the background just strolling around, watching with popcorn, out of the danger zone, when you _finally_ actually achieve something, and there's no one there to laugh with anymore, or when you're stuck in a hallway for Notch-knows-how-long and feel like you're about ready to brake down any minute, but you just can't be a burden to the ones who are actually _doing_ something and there's no one who understands you enough to even have a _decent conversation_ with, when you're all alone, left with nothing and no one else you can come to, when you can never _depend_ any more, when you've had to hide so much, you just feel numb, when--" Ivor was holding back tears now, hiding his eyes behind his arm and turning away, biting a fist to keep from saying anything more.

There's a moment of silence before Ivor speaks, "What were you even _doing_?" he chokes through sobs that shook his frame. "I had to check on my endermen, just like I had told you back then." He looks back, "What? And that just  _happened_ to take you 3 years?!" He is silent. Ivor breathes. "And they're not even  _your_ endermen, they never were _your_ endermen." Seeing the look on Soren's face, Ivor chuckled, "What? It's not like they ever _cared_ about you!"

"Ivor."

Disregarding the warning, Ivor continued, "wait, no, that's just your thing, isn't it? I forgot, you're always drawn to things that no longer give a shit about you, isn't that it?"

" _Stop it_."

" _Always_ disregarding the few people left with any sort of concern for you, always thinking about _yourself_!" His volume had grown to yelling by now as he whipped his head around to stare wildly at his friend, hands clenched at his sides. "And you wonder why you're alone!!"

There's a beat of silence, a beat of regret, perhaps. The Architect growls and raises a fist to the Brewer, everything's slow. Suddenly realizing what was happening, he pauses a moment, taking in the face of a broken friend, braced for whatever he had to give, and lowers his fist.

"Just leave," he turns away, "It's not like _I_ care anymore."

In the glass, there's a pained expression as the bedroom door shuts and the whole room fades back to that same flickering light he had once been so familiar with before.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup


End file.
